westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:WM/In Town House Rules
I'd like to change the cost of living to 6000/(15+net reaction modifier), so the average Nymph (reaction +10) is coasting on friends for $240 a week, while a typical SM0 Minotaur (reaction -6) pays $666. But it seems like that may be too complicated. --Mark 15:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :The big thing would be to write that number down on the characters sheet (ditto the SM adjustment) once, and then just use it by rote after that ;) :The nerd in me points out a character with -15 reaction modifier will suffer a div by zero error, but I think that's only appropriate for having a -15 reaction modifier... :--Bruno 16:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::People with a -15 reaction modifier have a ~95% chance of being attacked by anyone they do business with, and have to pay 3x normal prices on the rare chance they do get through. Really, the formula should be closer to 4000/(10+reactions), giving more benefit to the Nymphs and penalizing the gargoyles and minotaurs even more. ::--Mark 18:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Delvers can save costs by living rough. A successful Survival or Urban Survival halves the cost of living in town. Failure has no effect. Critical success reduces the cost to 0, while critical failure saves no money and the delver takes 1d6 damage that can only be healed by natural rest. '' Suggestion: Remove the roll factor from this, since rolling skills between sessions is a bit of a pain, and tracking four separate possibilities for each roll is a bit much. Delvers can save costs by living rough using either Survival or Urban Survival. Neither of these benefits is available to characters who are using these skills at default. A character trained in Survival may halve the cost of living between delves, but doing so prevents the character from participating in in-town tasks such as selling loot, negotiating for sponsors, or participating in research. He may still collect rumors (at -2), and the group as a whole receives a -1 reaction from potential sponsors, ''in addition to any penalties he's already imposing for race, appearance, etc. ("We have another companion, but he couldn't make it. He's really trustworthy and skilled, though! Oh yeah, and he's an orc.") A character with 20+ in Survival (Plains) reduces cost of living to 1/3 instead of halving it. A character trained in Urban Survival is basically living on the streets. He also halves his cost of living between delves, but receives a -2 penalty on any skill rolls made in town, with the exception of Panhandling or Streetwise, as he finds that people are generally unwilling to help out the filthy beggar. He also imposes a -2 to the group's reaction from potential sponsors in addition to other penalties he may be causing. A character with 20+ in Urban Survival reduces cost of living to 1/3 instead of halving it. Thoughts? --Harald387 01:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see the huge problem in rolling for it, but I'm alright with not rolling for it. The rest makes sense to me. --Mark 01:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC)